Elope With Me
by Gleek.Forever.Klainer
Summary: This story is a one shot based on the recent season 6 spoilers. IF YOU READ THIS YOU WILL KNOW A LOT OF SEASON 6 BEFORE IT AIRS! THERE ARE MASSIVE SPOILERS! But a cute little drabble about Kurt and Blaine being happy.


_A/N: WARNING THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6! This is a one shot that I just threw together with the spoilers that we've been getting about Klaine. This contains spoilers for episodes 6x05 – 6x08. Most of what happens in here is me making stuff up but the underlying plot of the fic is the recent spoilers for season 6. I hope you enjoy and I don't ruin it for you._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**_

Blaine sat on the couch in his small apartment in Lima watching television while Kurt took a quick shower before they headed out for date night. Blaine loved that Kurt spent most of his time at his apartment. It felt like it did when they were living in New York. Even though they had went through some hard stuff over the last few months it felt more natural than it ever had before.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with the towel and sat next to Blaine. "What's on?" Kurt asked him.

"Nothing, just a game." Blaine said and clicked off the TV so he could turn his attention to the incredibly handsome man sitting next to him. "Kurt, I've been thinking." He started. "You spend most of your time here. You haven't slept at home in over two weeks." He paused.

"I've been thinking the same thing. I just didn't know how to bring it up." Kurt told him.

"So you want to?" Blaine asked him.

"Yeah." Kurt said with a huge smile on his face. Blaine couldn't contain himself any longer and pressed his lips hard against Kurt's.

"I love you." Blaine said once he pulled away.

"I love you too." Kurt told him and kissed him again. "So you want to get started right now?" Kurt asked him.

"I'll get some boxes." Blaine said and almost ran to the hall closet to get some of the folded down cardboard boxes he had been saving hoping that Kurt would move in with him. He walked back out to the living room with a few boxes in his hands. "Ready?"

Kurt chuckled at his goofy boyfriend and nodded. They both set out to move Kurt into Blaine's apartment.

Burt was a little confused when they showed up with boxes, but quickly caught on to the fact that Kurt was moving out, again, and was going to live with Blaine. He didn't mind though. All he wanted was for his little boy to be happy and Blaine clearly made him happy.

"You boys need any help?" Burt asked when he saw them both coming down the stairs with boxes filled with Kurt's things.

"We're good dad. There are only two more boxes up there. We'll get it." Kurt told his father.

"Alright, Blaine, come here." He said motioning for Blaine to come into the living room with him. Kurt gave him a look. "Go on. This will only take a minute." Kurt shrugged and went back up stairs to get the next box. "Look Blaine, I know that you two have had your fair share of trouble."

"Mr. Hummel." Blaine started.

"Let me finish." Burt interrupted. "He had been really hurting when you two weren't together. There were days that he just wouldn't smile. But then you came back and he hasn't stopped." He told him. "Blaine, don't hurt him."

"I will never hurt him like I did before. I was stupid before and I love him more than anything." Blaine told him.

"I know." Burt told him. "I'm happy that he has you. You two are perfect for each other." Burt told him and brought him in for a hug.

"This box is really heavy." Kurt said from just outside the room.

Blaine jumped back chuckling at Kurt. "One second." He said. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

"Anytime, son." Burt replied to him.

Blaine ran out of the room to help Kurt with the box. Kurt went and gave his dad a final hug before heading back to Blaine's to unpack.

"I am so glad that most of my stuff was already here." He laughed as they were putting Kurt's clothes into the bedroom and his bath products in the bathroom. "And that you had the big stuff."

"I'm just glad we're living together again." Blaine told him as he took another load of products to the bathroom.

They finally got down to the last little bit of clothing to add in. "This white tux for Santana and Brittany's wedding is the tackiest thing I have ever seen." Kurt told Blaine. "I like the classic black or navy blue, but this is just awful. I'm gonna look like a waiter from a cheap restaurant." Kurt complained.

"I think you're going to look really handsome."

"You also think you're gonna get some tonight." Kurt smiled at him. Blaine just laughed at his comment. It wasn't entirely untrue.

"Come here, babe." Blaine said tugging Kurt over to the bed. Kurt came face to face with Blaine and couldn't stop himself from smiling. "You are going to be the only thing that I am looking at during the ceremony."

Kurt placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's lips. "Such a sweet talker." He joked. "All this wedding stuff has really just been hitting me hard I guess."

"Why?" Blaine asked him.

"Because a year ago I was the one planning a wedding to the love of my life. I had the ring." Kurt told him his face instantly falling. "I just still wish that it was us." He told him.

Blaine instantly brought Kurt in for a tight hug. He didn't like seeing Kurt so upset. He didn't say anything he just held his boyfriend tightly against him.

"Blaine," Kurt started and pulled away from the hug. "If we could would you still want to marry me?" Kurt asked him with tears and fear in his eyes.

"I'd marry you right now if I could." Blaine told him. Kurt's smile finally returned to his face.

"Let's do it." Kurt said.

"I was expecting that to happen tonight anyways." Blaine said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Not that. Get married." Kurt said enthusiastically. "We can elope."

"Kurt Hummel is asking me to elope with him? Have I entered some weird alternate universe where the big wedding doesn't matter to you?" Blaine said with a laugh.

"Blaine, we've been through so much in the last couple of years and I feel as though I don't need any of that." Kurt started. "I just need you."

"Really? You want to elope and not tell anyone?" Blaine asked to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Yes. We'll tell everyone when we get back." Kurt told him. "Don't even tell your parents."

"Where do you want to go to do this?" Blaine asked him.

"I don't know." Kurt chuckled.

"When?"

"After Santana and Brittany's wedding. We'll leave before the reception." Kurt told him.

"Won't people notice we're gone?" Blaine laughed. He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with Kurt. He was actually talking about just going and getting married to him.

"I don't care. I just want to marry you." Kurt told him.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I will marry you." Blaine told him. "Although I went through all the work to propose to you and all I got was a 'let's get married'. You're gonna have to make this up to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm thinking some sort of baked good."

"Where am I supposed to get a cronut at ten at night?" Kurt asked him. "And marrying me isn't enough?"

"As soon as I have that cronut it will be." Blaine chuckled.

"I was thinking something a little different." Kurt told him pushing him back on the bed.

"This works too." Blaine said just before Kurt had his lips pressed hard against Blaine's. "So I am getting some tonight? Score!" Blaine laughed while Kurt sucked on his neck.

The next morning Blaine woke up with Kurt curled up at his side. He wasn't completely sure that what had happened the night before actually happened. Then he looked down at Kurt's left hand. During the night, while Blaine was sleeping, Kurt had found his old engagement ring in the back of Blaine's dresser drawer. And he had it on. He was wearing the engagement ring that Blaine had given him almost two years ago.

He felt Kurt stir a little bit before he caught the beautiful blue eyes staring at him. "You found it?" Blaine asked him already knowing the answer.

"What?" Kurt responded then looked at his hand. "Oh, yeah. I hope you don't mind that I put it on. I just felt like I had to." Kurt told him while he played with the ring on his hand. "After what I did I'm surprised that you kept it."

"I had a feeling I'd need it again." Blaine told him.

"I'm not gonna wear it to the wedding in a couple weeks or anytime before then unless we're home. I don't want people to ask questions." Kurt told him.

"They're gonna ask questions when we turn up married out of the blue." Blaine explained to him.

"I know. But I don't want anyone to find out we're planning to elope after the wedding. Especially Rachel." Kurt told him. "Breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"Like always." Kurt said with a grin and got up to make breakfast. Blaine laid in bed just smiling. He couldn't make it go away. Knowing that Kurt was living with him, he was wearing his engagement ring again, and they were going to get married was so much good he couldn't help but smile. He was happier than he had been since he left New York.

Blaine walked out to the kitchen to eat the breakfast that Kurt was making for him. "So you obviously had time last night to go through stuff. Did you think about where you want to get married?"

"I'm still not sure. I think we could easily sneak off to New York for three days and get married there."

"New York wedding. Just what you wanted." Blaine told him. "Okay, I can buy the plane tickets today if you're sure about this."

"I'm sure, Blaine." Kurt told him. Kurt had never been surer of anything in his life. He knew that he needed to get to New York and marry Blaine.

"What about rings? Tuxes?" Blaine asked him.

"That's gonna be a lot harder. I think we'd be able to get something before we leave. We both have a lot of nice dress clothes. We can head to Columbus tomorrow night and pick out rings." Kurt told him,

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Blaine asked knowing that this thought had been in Kurt's mind for a lot longer than the last few hours.

"Since we got back together." Kurt blushed.

"I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable." Blaine told him taking his hand.

"You like to quote yourself." Kurt chuckled.

"Alright. So we've got a date. We've figured out the tux issue and the rings. Now we wait." Blaine told him. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks and we'll be married." Kurt sighed. "One final thing that we need to discuss." Kurt paused and realized that Blaine was completely lost at what he was saying. "Our name?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess I never really put too much time into thinking about what our last name will be." Blaine said. "I'm more than willing to go 'Hummel'."

"Blaine Hummel?" Kurt said. "That sounds weird. Kurt Anderson? Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel?"

"Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Blaine added. "I like that. Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson? That has a ring to it." Blaine smiled.

"I like it." Kurt smiled and kissed his fiancé.

"So everything is set. I'll get the plane tickets today." Blaine said.

"And in thwo weeks we'll be husbands." Kurt said with an even larger smile on his face.

Kurt and Blaine had a hard time not telling anyone what their plans were. Everything had been put into place. Once they go to New York they'd get the marriage license and three days later they would be married and living happily ever after. They both bought new tuxes for the wedding and they took a day trip to Columbus to find the perfect wedding rings.

It was the night before Santana and Brittany's wedding and the boys were watching television on their couch. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Blaine asked him.

"I'm ready for Tuesday." Kurt smiled. "I still loathe that tux I'm being forced to wear." Kurt told him.

Blaine only laughed at him. He kept staring at Kurt while they were sitting on the couch together. He couldn't help himself. His fiancé was so handsome that it would be a crime not to stare. Though he was the only person allowed to stare at Kurt this long.

Mercedes knocked on Burt's door that night. "Mercedes, what are you doing here?" Burt asked once he opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you." She explained.

"About?" He asked.

"Kurt and Blaine and what they're planning on doing tomorrow." She told him.

"Come in." He said stepping aside and letting her into the house.

They both sat down in the living room. "What's going on with my son?"

"I was over at their apartment yesterday because Kurt was fixing my dress for the wedding and I saw two plane tickets to New York sitting on their dresser." She started. "While Kurt was getting something I took a closer look and they are for tomorrow and returning on Thursday. By tomorrow I mean tomorrow during the reception. I think they are planning to elope. Kurt had his engagement ring on and there was a jewelry store bag sitting on the floor." She finished.

"These things don't mean they were going to…" Burt paused. He knew his son. He knew what all of this meant and he had to make sure that if Kurt and Blaine were going to get married they were going to do it the correct way. "I'll take care of it. Thank you, Mercedes. I appreciate you telling me."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mercedes said and left the house.

Burt quickly got on the phone and called Blaine's parents' house. "Mrs. Anderson? Yes, this is Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad."

"Mr. Hummel, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked him.

"Please call me Burt."

"Only if you call me Pam." She chuckled.

"Of course. It's come to my attention that our children are planning to leaving a friend's wedding tomorrow to head off to New York and elope." He told her.

"My Blaine? That doesn't sound like him." She said sounding more than shocked.

"It didn't sound like Kurt at first either, but for some reason I really believe this one." He told her.

"Well, this won't do. I want to see my baby boy get married. His brother isn't going to anytime soon." She scoffed.

"Kurt is my only son. I want to be there when he gets married." Burt told her. "I think if we talk to them tomorrow we can convince them to get married right there." He continued.

"Really? How?" Pam asked her.

"Both of our kids are strong headed, but they will both listen to reason. They are planning to get married anyway. We're just asking that they move the date up a bit." Burt explained.

"What person in Ohio is going to marry two boys?" Pam asked knowing that there was a small chance they'd every find someone to marry them in Ohio.

"Well, Santana and Brittany asked me to marry them since I have that power." Burt told her.

"Alright. We will calmly approach them and tell them out we feel." Pam agreed with Burt.

"It's a plan." Burt told her.

The next day Kurt was fussing with his tux in front of the mirror. "I'm seriously considering skipping this wedding because of this tux."

"Stop, you look very handsome." Blaine said coming up behind him.

"You look like a shorter waiter from the same restaurant I was forced to work at." Kurt complained a little more.

"Just a couple of hours and we'll be back into our normal clothes and on our way to our own wedding." Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"That makes me feel better." Kurt said snuggling back against his handsome fiancé. "Do we have everything?" Kurt asked breaking free of Blaine's embrace.

"Tuxes. Other clothes. Rings. Your insane amount of bath products."

"Your massive amount of hair gel." Kurt said.

"You've seen the curls." Blaine defended.

"Yes, they're cute." Kurt laughed and kissed his cheek. "So we have everything. Plane tickets?" Blaine held them up showing Kurt. "Let's go." They grabbed their bags and headed out the door to the wedding.

When they got there they were shocked at how many people were there. They didn't realize how big this ceremony was going to be.

"There's my dad." Kurt pointed out. "Blaine, that's your mom. Why is your mom here?" Kurt asked him.

"I swear I didn't say anything. I don't know why she's here." Blaine replied.

Confused both of them walked over to their parents standing speaking to other guests. "Hi, dad." He said. "Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said and Pam brought him in for a hug.

"We need to speak with you two before the ceremony." Burt said and pushed the boys away from the large group of people chatting.

"Dad what's going…you know." Kurt stated.

"How would he know?" Blaine asked him.

"He's my dad. He knows. Look we just didn't want people asking us why we were doing it so soon. We would have rather answered questions after we were married." Kurt explained to his father who wasn't buying any of it.

"Kurt, I want you to be happy." Burt started. "But you are my only son and I want to share this day with you."

"Blaine," Pam began. "We both know that the only wedding I'm going to see is yours. Don't take that from me." She told her son taking his hand. "Get married. Today. Right here." Pam said looking from Blaine to Kurt.

Blaine looked to Kurt with the look on his face Kurt had always had a hard time saying 'no' to. "What about Santana and Brittany? This is kind of their day." Kurt asked.

"We already talked to them. It's fine." Burt told him.

"I know you really wanted it to just be us, but I don't think we're getting out of here not married." Blaine chuckled at Kurt.

"Okay, as long as I'm married to you." Kurt said and pressed a kiss against Blaine's lips.

"Told you it wouldn't take much." Pam said to Burt. Burt only laughed at her statement.

The boys quickly went to their car and changed into the tuxes they had gotten for their own wedding. "I can't believe we're doing this." Blaine said as he threw his jacket on.

"Me either." Kurt chuckled as he changed. "I guess I am happy that my dad will see his only child get married." Kurt admitted.

Kurt came around the car and saw Blaine. "Wow, you look amazing." Blaine told him.

"Well, I don't look like a waiter anymore." Kurt chuckled.

"Let's go get married." Blaine said and took Kurt's hand.

Kurt was still in disbelief that this was all happening. He never thought he'd be married before he was 25. He always had his doubts about even getting a boyfriend, but here he was about to take the plunge and marry the man of his dreams.

The music started and Kurt and Brittany started down the aisle to the altar where Burt stood waiting for the four young adults making very mature decisions.

As soon as Kurt and Brittany got to the altar Blaine and Santana started to walk. Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. He wanted to run to him and kiss him and never let him go. Blaine felt his pace quicken when he locked eyes with Kurt. He wanted to be standing next to the man he would be spending the rest of his life with.

Burt gave a quick but emotional and humorous ceremony until it was time for the vows. Brittany went first followed by Santana and Burt pronounced them wives and turned his attention to Kurt and Blaine.

Burt looked at Kurt signaling for him to start. "Blaine, we've have had some really shitty times, but we've also had the best times. You helped me through so much in high school and I've never been able to properly thank you. You make me smile. You make me happy. I have never felt as safe and loved as I do when I'm standing next to you. I love you and I always will."

Burt gave Blaine the same look.

"Kurt, you're right we've been through a lot of stuff together, but we always seem to come out stronger than before. Whenever something went wrong I knew that it was going to be okay because I'd be with you. You mean more to me than I ever thought one person could. You've taught me so much and helped me through hard times. Kurt Hummel, I will always put you first and love you until I take my last breath."

Everyone in the venue had tears in their eyes looking at these two boys. They exchanged their rings and Burt just looked at them for a moment. "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss. PG, Anderson." He whispered as Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and brought him in for the most passionate yet delicate of all kissed.

They walked back up the aisle completely unaware of the fact that there were still a couple hundred people around them. They didn't care though they were married and happy.

The two boys spent the entire night holding onto each other on the dance floor and sharing tender kisses in the dim lighting.

"So since we missed our flight?"

"I say we rebook for tomorrow and take a few days to ourselves in New York and have a little honeymoon." Blaine suggested.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, you are always full of good ideas." Kurt said and kissed him again.

"Then we can guilt my parents into sending us somewhere really nice for a real honeymoon." Blaine laughed.

"I knew there was a reason I married you. You're parents' money." Kurt chuckled.

"You know what Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I don't even care because I love you so much and we're husbands and that's all that matters to me." Blaine said pulling Kurt in closer so they were flush against each other as they moved in time to the music.

"Me too. I love you so much." Kurt told him.

"I love you too." Blaine responded.

The two stood in the center of the dance floor with their lips locked and bodies pressed against each other not caring about anything in the world except that they were happier than they had ever been.

**So this is my take on what is going to happen in season six. The double wedding and them eloping and Burt and Pam convincing them not to run away and elope are all the most recent confirmed spoilers for episode 6x08 titled 'A Wedding'. I had so many images in my head for this episode that I had to write them down and share. I hope you liked this little drabble.**

**-Taylor**


End file.
